Joining You In Heaven
by FeJoy29
Summary: She didn't struggle to save herself & cling to life. Instead she listened to her heart; to him calling her in. He needed her just as much as she needed him, and there was no way that she was going to disappoint him. Troyella with cute flashbacks.


**AN: Hey guys! So here's a little OneShot that came to my mind, I'm not sure how much I like it yet because I don't think that I really got my point across, what I had in my mind before writing it didn't exactly come out, at least I don't think so. I really hope you like it and please review! Also, I just put up a new chapter to my storyHidden Desire, and it's SO good, but I'm not going to update for a while unless I get lots of reviews for it plus this one. So go check out that story when you're done with this one. Again, please tell me what you think of this story!!!**

* * *

**Joining You In Heaven**

The speed limit was 35, which made perfect sense considering she was driving in a suburban area. The speedometer in her car read 66 though. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands were white from the force that she was holding onto the steering wheel with. Her life was over, it was completely destroyed.

He had promised her that he would never leave her. They were going to go to college together, get married, have children, be the perfect family and they were going to grow old together. It was all mapped out, it was all freakin' mapped out! Now why the hell did he have to go and destroy it all? Why the hell did this have to happen to them, what did they do to deserve this?

It was on this same road, the long and windy one, where her boyfriend of two and a half years smashed his car into a tree. It was on this same road where he laid helplessly and in and out of consciousness for eight minutes, waiting desperately for someone to come and save him. It was on this same road where his life ended, where her life ended, where their once promising future ended.

That day had started out perfect, and they had even made plans for it to end perfect too. But everything had changed in the blink of an eye, or in this case, a tilt of the steering wheel.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't ke- (phone ringing)_

_'Good morning Wildcat.' _

_'Good morning Sunshine. How are you doing this bright and sunny morning?'_

_Gabriella couldn't hold in her laughter at how adorable her boyfriend was being. 'I was doing very well until I was woken up. I was having the best dream ever too!'_

_'Oh really? Then you must have been dreaming about me, correct?'_

_'Of course. Let me see if I can remember it. Hmm, we were in my room, the family was gone, and I believe your shirt was too. I think there was also a bed, some sheets, I was wearing a bra and some shorts. I remember feeling very hot, things were definitely steamy. There weren't many words spoken though, just the occasional scream of your name, the usual. I think your hands were on my body, yup, they were. Doing things to it that only you could do an-'_

_'Gabi, you have to stop, seriously. If you keep going I'm going to have to take another shower, and a cold one. Man, the things that you do to me.'_

_'Only to you Troy, only to you. And you know you love it,' the teasing was extremely evident in her voice as it lowered tremendously to a very sexy tone. 'So I hardly doubt you called to listen to my sex dream about you, please explain the real reason Baby.'_

_'Well I was going to ask you if you would like to join me for the best breakfast of your entire life?'_

_'Really? I'd love that Troy! My stomach just started to grumble a little while ago too, you must have read my mind. I'll be ready in half an hour, don't be late!'_

_She didn't even give him time to respond as she hung up her phone and sprinted to the bathroom. The entire way there she had a huge smile on her face and she was jumping up and down. Spending time with Troy was her favorite thing to do, she could spend hours and hours, even days in his presence and still never get sick of him._

_Half an hour later Gab was just pulling her white cami over her head to join her jean Capri's when she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist. With a kiss to her cheek, Troy finally greeted his girlfriend and took her all in._

_'You look gorgeous, as always.'_

_'Thank you,' replied Gabriella with a kiss._

_'Are you ready?'_

_'Yes sir!' Troy grabbed her hand and after stopping to offer her his back, she hopped on to it and they made their way down the stairs and outside to Troy's car. _

'Everything was perfect! Everything was so freakin' perfect! Why did this have to happen to us Troy? Why? I can't be here if you aren't Troy, it's as simple as that.'

She shouldn't have been traveling at the speed that she was, but this was what she wanted, in a very twisted way.

Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't make a move to wipe them away. Her eyes were dead set on the road in front of her, although they weren't actually looking at the road, they were replaying the days events over and over again through her mind.

_'Oh my gosh Troy, that was incredible! Seriously, that was the best breakfast I have ever had.'_

_'I told you so,' replied Troy as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as they exited Briana's, the town's old fashioned breakfast restaurant. _

_Troy and Gabriella decided to take advantage of the sunny day and drove to the park that was down the street. For the next few hours, they spent their time cuddling with one another under some trees, walking the length of the lake and back again, stopping at the flowers to take pictures, renting a canoe to go around the lake by water, and cuddling some more under the trees again. It was a perfect day, perfect weather, perfect everything._

_It was dark by the time that Troy got Gabriella home where he promised that he would be back in two hours for their dinner date. It was something that Troy had been planning for quite a while now, he had big plans for it._

_Troy had bought Gabriella a gift a few weeks ago, and he couldn't hold onto it any longer. He was dying to see it on her finger every day. It was a beautiful 14kt white gold diamond heart promise ring. The band was twisted together and a diamond connected two separate hearts in the middle._

_There was no special occasion or holiday, he just wanted to show her how much he loved her once more. Anxiously, he grabbed the red box and sprinted down the stairs as he headed out to his car and eventually to Gabriella's house._

_The day was still perfect, the weather was still priceless, so Troy decided to drive with all of the windows down and the sunroof open. He had a smile on his face the entire time with thoughts of his beautiful girlfriend going through his mind. She made him the happiest he could ever be, having her in his life was the best thing to ever happen to him. _

She could still hear the police officers voices in her head, telling her exactly what happened next. What they said destroyed her, killed her inside and made her crumble to the ground. Her cries were earth shattering, they could make someone deaf. Her knees had given out and she had fallen hard to the floor, as an officer desperately tried to catch her. It didn't work, and the awkward comfort that he tried to give her only made things worse.

He was driving the speed limit, he was being a good citizen and obeying all of the laws. Nothing he did in that car that evening was bad, nothing he did should have resulted in what happened.

Troy was hit head on by a teenager who had just gotten his license that day and he had three friends in the car with him. With distractions all around the young boy and his foot flooring the gas, he turned a sharp corner and didn't see Troy coming. Troy's car flipped in the air numerous times and slammed directly into a tree. That boy walked away with some scratches. Now how the _hell_ was that fair?

The police said that he didn't die instantly and was still alive when they arrived on the scene. He had been moaning in pain, talking under his breath, whispered things incoherently. The only words that the paramedics could understand were Gabriella, love, goodbye, and sorry.

He was _sorry_. He shouldn't have been _sorry_, he shouldn't have died feeling _sorry_. That was the last thing that anyone should die feeling. Not sorry, that was wrong, and it broke her to pieces.

Although during many screaming fits out loud she would blame him for leaving her all alone in this world, she never meant it. She would never be mad at Troy for what happened, he had no control over it. It was the stupid kid that killed him and destroyed everything.

She was okay with what had happened though because she knew that she was going to see him soon, she was going to join him. There was a feeling in her heart that this was the right thing to do, as insane as that may sound. There was a tug on it, a deep feeling of emptiness. She belonged with him, and wherever he went, so did she.

_'I want you to know something Gabriella.'_

_Hearing him use her full name certainly got her undivided attention. She looked up to his eyes with an urge to make him continue on. And after grasping her hands in his own, he did._

_'No matter where life takes us, I will always be a part of you. Your heart,' Troy brought his hands up to her heart and kept it there, 'I'll always be in there. You can always count on that. When someone tells you to listen to your heart, trust that I'll always be the one helping you do that. I'll always be the one to guide you. If anything ever happened to me Gabi, just remember that, okay? Please, promise me that you will remember that?' There was desperation evident in his voice._

_A few tears streamed down her face before she found the courage to continue. 'Where is this coming from Troy? You're not dying are you? Did something happen at home? You know you can talk to me about anything right?' She was rambling and she knew that, that's what happened when she grew worried._

_Troy placed a finger over her lips to silence her. 'Nothings wrong Gabi, and I know that I can talk to you about anything, that's why I'm taking to you about _this_ right now. I just need to know that you understand what I'm saying.'_

_'Of course I do Troy. You're always apart of me, together or alone. I know that, now and forever. You're my other half, you complete me Troy, that's just a fact of life. Going through each day is only bearable because you're here to do it with me.'_

_Troy could become rather emotional when he was with Gabriella, and that was because he felt such strong things for her. She was his everything, what he woke up for everyday, she was his future._

'Troy...I need you baby, more than ever.'

She was shaking by now, tears were starting to cloud her vision and her hands were losing a grip on the steering wheel.

Gabriella wanted to hear Troy's voice so badly right now, she just wanted to see his sparkling blue eyes stare deeply into her own, she wanted to feel him run his hands up and down her body and then through her hair. She needed him now more than ever.

Without thinking, Gabriella brought both hands up to her face to sob into as her foot slammed onto the gas pedal in frustration.

Horns were heard all around her, and instead of panicking and struggling with the wheel, she let fate take control. She listened to her heart, and this is what it was telling her to do.

Time seemed to slow down immensely. Her head slammed to the left of her and she heard glass shatter. Her eyes were shut, not allowing herself to see what was happening.

All she saw instead were the brilliant blue eyes that belonged to her best friend, the love of her life, her soul mate.

People had always told them that they would be together forever, and they would, they just wouldn't do that on Earth.

Her arms had come up to shield her face as she felt her car glide into the air, traction completely gone and her connection to Earth gone too. Her car was spinning, her body was flailing around, and her mind was completely peaceful.

There were no screams coming out of her mouth, there was no struggle to save herself, to cling to life. Instead she listened to her heart, she listened to him calling her in. He needed her just as much as she needed him, and there was no way that she was going to disappoint him.

In the same spot where her boyfriend had laid hours before, Gabriella repeated his actions. She didn't fight the pain, she let it take over. She didn't see herself as being weak, she saw herself as being selfless; she was giving up her life to be with the one she loved.

Troy continually called her name through her darkened mind; telling her that everything was going to be okay now, the pain would go away very soon and then he would be able to hold her in his arms again. The thought of him touching her and holding her made her smile, it made her feel happy once again.

Screaming and sirens were heard far off in Gabriella's distant mind, but she ignored them; they didn't matter to her. Everything was going to be okay now, everything was going to be fixed.

Many people would hopefully miss her, but they would be happier knowing that she was with Troy, because they then knew that she was a peace.

After all, they were supposed to be together forever, and that was exactly how it was going to be. Troy. Gabriella. Together. Forever.

She was joining him in a new life, in a new world. They would grow old together, be there for each other through everything. She was joining him in heaven.

* * *

**AN: I hope that I did a good job and you all enjoyed reading this story. I'm sorry if I offended anyone or anything too. Please review!! And check out all of my other stories if you like this one, and review those too!! And if you love 'Troyella lovin' then you have to check out Hidden Desire, because there's loads of it, and the last chapter is quite steamy ;) Review!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


End file.
